Kevin McKidd
Kevin McKidd plays Owen Hunt in Grey's Anatomy. He has also directed several episodes. Biography Kevin McKidd was brought up in Elgin, Scotland and was a member of the Moray Youth Theatre before going on to study Engineering at the University of Edinburgh. While at university Kevin became involved with Bedlam Theatre, the university's student theatre company. At this point Kevin decided to give up on engineering and dropped out of university to pursue acting full-time. In 1994 he landed the leading role in the stageplay 'The Silver Darlings', produced by Robert Carlyle's Rain Dog Theatre Company. It was only a matter of time before Kevin made his screen debut as the vicious gangleader Malky Johnson in Gillies Mackinnon's Small Faces (1996). His next role was as Tommy in Trainspotting (1996). Kevin McKidd married Jane Parker in 1999. The couple has 2 children. In July 2016, it was announced that the couple filed for divorce. Career Filmography *''Tulip Fever'' (2016) *''Home Sweet Hell'' (2015) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (2013) *''Brave'' (2012) *''Comes a Bright Day'' (2012) *''The Great Ghost Rescue'' (2011) *''Bunraku'' (2010) *''Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) *''One Night in Emergency'' (2010) *''Made of Honor'' (2008) *''The Last Legion'' (2007) *''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) *''Does God Play Football (short)'' (2004) *''The Purifiers'' (2004) *''The Rocket Post'' (2004) *''De-Lovely'' (2004) *''Gunpowder, Treason & Plot'' (2004) *''One Last Chance'' (2004) *''AfterLife'' (2003) *''That Old One (short)'' (2003) *''16 Years of Alcohol'' (2003) *''Nicholas Nickleby'' (2002) *''Max'' (2002) *''Dog Soldiers'' (2002) *''Understanding Jane'' (2001) *''Marcie's Dowry (short)'' (2000) *''The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns'' (1999) *''Topsy-Turvy'' (1999) *''Hideous Kinky'' (1998) *''Bedrooms and Hallways'' (1998) *''The Acid House'' (1998) *''Dad Savage'' (1998) *''Behind the Lines'' (1997) *''Richard II'' (1997) *''The Leading Man'' (1996) *''Small Faces'' (1996) *''Trainspotting'' (1996) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008-) *''Toy Story That Time Forgot (short)'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Journeyman'' (2007) *''Rome'' (2005-2007) *''The Virgin Queen (mini-series)'' (2006) *''The Key'' (2003) *''North Square'' (2000) *''Anna Karenina (mini-series)'' (2000) *''Looking After Jo Jo'' (1998) *''Father Ted'' (1996) *''Kavanagh QC'' (1996) Director *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011-) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Seattle Grace: Message of Hope *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 5 *Part 6 Season 7 *Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) Season 8 *Poker Face *Let the Bad Times Roll Season 9 *I Saw Her Standing There *Do You Believe in Magic Season 10 *Two Against One *I'm Winning Season 11 *I Must Have Lost It on the Wind *Time Stops Season 12 *Sledgehammer *Odd Man Out *Mama Tried Season 13 *Catastrophe and the Cure *13.16 Notes and Trivia *In August 2015, Kevin became an official US citizen. *Kevin was the first actor of Grey's Anatomy to appear on the Shondaland: Revealed podcast on October 3, 2014. *Kevin's favorite season finale was the shooter episode because filming it felt like filming a thriller. *His favorite episodes with Sandra Oh were Do You Know? and Have You Seen Me Lately?. *Kevin loves to sing. He has his own album and sings a lot in the musical episode. *Kevin once tweeted he got into acting to overcome shyness, as it forced him to leave his comfort zone. *He'd like to learn Italian since he loves Rome, where he lived for more than two years while doing the HBO series Rome. *His favorite type of food is Italian. *One of his hobbies is surfing. *The best advice he's ever gotten was to follow his gut. *His favorite thing about working in Shondaland is that it really feels like a family. *If he could bring any actor back to the show, he'd choose Sandra Oh. *His favorite Broadway musical is West Side Story. *His favorite set to do scenes are the modern X-ray viewing rooms with the big television screens. *His favorite singer is Donny Hathaway. *When it comes to directing, he prides himself on the fact that he made it happen by working hard. *He admits to knowing very little about the meaning of the medical dialogue. *During season five, Kevin had a voice coach to help him transition from his Scottish accent to his American one. Over time, the switch became easier to him so the voice coach wasn't needed anymore. External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia de:Kevin McKidd fr:Kevin McKidd Category:Actors Category:Crew Category:Directors